


28-30-34-35 (Combination to His Heart)

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy never saw himself having kids until he married Clarke, and now he can't imagine his life without five of them. </p><p>(Or the one where they realize Clarke has been pregnant for a total of three years, and their friends tease Bellamy about being an adorable dad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	28-30-34-35 (Combination to His Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere honestly, but who doesn't want Bellamy to have five daughters? 
> 
> This is tooth-rotting fluff, and I wrote most of this at two in the morning so please excuse any errors.

Bellamy's students are probably overjoyed with his lesson plans for the day, but he couldn't be bothered to plan anything. He's also really behind on grading his students’ assignments. He figures that will be the substitutes problem though. The school gave him two weeks off which he is really grateful for. Two weeks off to spend with his wife and their new baby, if Clarke ever goes into labor that is.

Her due date was six days ago, eight more and they have to induce her. Bellamy has been on edge for the last two weeks, though. Hence the no lesson plans. He's been sitting by his cell phone all day waiting for Clarke to call and tell him she's in labor. So for his class of seniors, he put on _Which Way Home_ on Netflix and told them to take notes (another things for the sub to grade).

He finds himself engrossed in the documentary so when his phone vibrates on his desk he nearly has a heart attack. He tells his students that he'll be right back and steps into the hallway to answer the phone.

“Hey O, what's up?” he tries to sound calm, but this is his sister he's talking to. She probably sees right through him.

Octavia is staying with Clarke since she demanded Bellamy go to work. Octavia had the day off anyways, or so they're telling Clarke.

“Clarke told me not to call you, but she went to the bathroom and I totally feel better knowing that you're freaking out.”

“Octavia...” he warns.

She laughs, “She's having contractions, but she says it'll be a few more hours before you should go into the hospital. She didn't want me to call you because you'd freak out.”

“And you hate me and want to witness my suffering.”

“Exactly.”

Now, Bellamy can't see his sister, but he knows she's smiling devilishly.

“Well I'm coming home,” he says, checking his watch to see how much time he has left until the end of the period.

“No way big bro. If there is one thing I know about pregnant women, it's not to make them mad. If you come home now she'll know I called you, and I'd like to live to see my niece thank you very much.”

“I'm supposed to be the one to drive her to the hospital, I'm not going to miss that!”

Octavia sighs, “Dude you'll be fine. You're done with school at 2:30, you'll be home by 3:00, you won't miss a thing.”

“You're sure I don't need to come home?”

“I'm sure. I'll call you back if anything changes.”

“You're the worst aunt ever,” Bellamy teases. “Now I'll be stressing for the next two hours.”

“You know you love me,” she taunts.

“Yeah yeah, I have to get back to class before my students hack into my Netflix and start watching Jessica Jones.”

“Bye big bro, I'll send you updates.”

Bellamy sighs before heading back into his classroom. Two of his students are asleep and he can't bring himself to care.

“Was that your wife, Mr. Blake?” one of his students asks.

“My sister, but you guys should be expecting Mr. Hanson next class,” he answers.

“You have to tell us the name Mr. Blake! You said you'd tell us,” Bellamy pauses the documentary because he knows his students, and none of them will be able to focus now. His female students are weirdly invested in his unborn daughter.

“You guys know the rules, whoever guesses the name gets five extra credit points,” he says.

“Well it's gotta be something nerdy,” his student, Veronica, says and everyone else laughs. “Since you're really nerdy, Mr. Blake.”

“You guys really think my wife would let me get away with naming our first child something nerdy?”

“I bet it's gonna be a unisex name. Since your name is Bellamy and your wife is Clarke...” Samantha, Veronica’s best friend, says from the back of the room.

“Are you saying that I've got a girl’s name?” Bellamy says, placing his hand on his chest with fake hurt.

“Give us a hint!”

He sighs, “The first name is in the title of a movie.”

“That's so vague, Mr. Blake.”

“Alright how about this, five points for the first name, two points for the middle name?”

“Well now we need a hint for the middle name,” Samantha says.

“It's a flower.”

“Violet!”

Bellamy just shakes his head.

“Lily?”

“Nope,” he answers.

“Rose?”

“Two points for Nicole,” he says and the girl high fives her friend.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class and the kids groan.

“You guys have until the birth of my daughter to guess. Email me your guesses, but I can't guarantee the answer will be revealed until I get back.”

All the students sling their backpacks over their shoulders and exit the room, wishing him luck as they walk out.

Bellamy’s last class of the day is freshman, and they are already rowdy enough so he has no plans to tell them about Clarke.

The class passes quickly because, once again, Bellamy finds himself engrossed in the documentary. When the final bell rings, his students rush out of the room. They seemed pretty excited about not having any homework. Bellamy gave his students no homework all week because if he's too lazy to plan a lesson, he's certainly too lazy to plan out assignments for them.

After gathering his things, Bellamy stops by the main office to let them know to send in the sub the next day. His colleagues wish him luck and offer congratulations as he walks from the building. And if he sped on the way home, no one needs to know.

“Anybody home?” Bellamy calls when he gets into the house.

“Bedroom!” he hears Octavia say.

He skips up the stairs and makes his way to the bedroom, placing a kiss to Clarke's forehead when he gets there.

“How's my very pregnant wife doing?” he asks.

“Ugh,” is all she says.

“So, great?” he asks to make her laugh.

“You ready to have a baby, Bel?” Clarke asks.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” he tells her wish a smile.

They wait a little while longer before heading into the hospital. Since Clarke works at the hospital, everyone already knows her and was expecting her to come in.

Bellamy knows that Clarke is calm and collected right now, giving him the chance to freak out. He doesn't know why he's freaking out, they've been ready for this for a long time. It's a little stressful seeing Clarke in so much pain, however.

He's heard of an epidural before, but it is very alarming to see someone sticking a very large needle into his wife's back. She doesn't even seem phased by it, bless her.

By the time she starts pushing, Bellamy is sure that his wife must have super powers. It's been _hours_ and she's only cussed him out twice.

Bellamy has always said the happiest moment of his life was when Clarke walked towards him down the aisle on their wedding day. But when he hears the tiny screams of his daughter, she gives his wedding day a run for its money.

After the doctors check her out, weigh her, and clean her up, they place the tiny bundle in Clarke's arms.

All Bellamy can bring himself to do is look at her. He'd always thought newborn babies looked like aliens. When O was born he thought she was a bit funny looking, but he loved her big eyes that took everything in. When his coworker shows him a picture of his son as soon as they brought him home, Bellamy didn't think he was all that cute. Babies grow into being cute, pudgy little things, that's what he always thought. But his daughter's not like that. She's beautiful. Her tiny, wrinkled fists are the most precious things he's ever seen and her itty bitty nose makes him smile.

Octavia comes to see her first because it's her niece and she did call dibs after all.

“She's so small,” Octavia breathes as soon as she sees her. “You finally gonna tell me her name?”

“Adeline,” Clarke says, not taking her eyes off her daughter who now sleeps in her father's arms.

Octavia walks around behind Bellamy's chair to stare at the baby, “Addie, that's adorable.”

Clarke's mother is the next to come in and meet her granddaughter and she smiles bigger and warmer than Bellamy has ever seen the woman smile. And he's known her for almost ten years...

“She's just beautiful,” Abby says when Bellamy places Adeline in her arms.

“I think she was worth 18 hours of labor,” Clarke jokes. “We’ll keep her around.”

“If we have to...” Bellamy shrugs and sits beside Clarke in the bed as she laughs.

When Miller and Monty come in, they're eyes go wide at the sight of Adeline.

“What a cutie,” Monty remarks.

Adeline grunts and reaches her fist above her head.

“Already ready for a fight,” Miller chuckles. “She's definitely a Blake.”

“Jasper is going to be so mad he went out of town this week,” Monty says.

Raven comes in once Monty and Miller leave, apologizing for being late for the birth of her goddaughter.

“I would have been the first one here if my car battery didn't die.”

“How ironic,” Clarke says, passing Raven the baby.

“You are definitely worth having to call Wick to bring me jumper cables, little one,” Raven whispers to Adeline.

Bellamy is extremely glad he took two weeks off work to stay home with Clarke and the baby. She doesn't do much, usually just sits in her swing or one of her parents arms, but she's pretty darn cute while she does it. She's got the roundest brown eyes that always seem to be narrowed in concentration.

“Why are you so serious, baby?” Clarke always asks.

She usually just gets a squeak in response.

They keep her crib in their bedroom for the first few nights, but move it to her own room when they've had enough of all the noise she makes while she sleeps.

When Bellamy goes back to work, his students are complaining about how horrible the sub was and demanding pictures of the baby. He awards the five points to Ryane, a girl in his senior class who remembered his wife's obsession with Harrison Ford (but don't bring that up to Clarke, she will deny her daughter's name had anything to do with anything).

Adeline is eighteen months old when Clarke tells Bellamy that she's pregnant again. They don't exactly tell their friends the news, they just get Adeline a shirt that says ‘World’s Best Big Sis’ and wait for them to notice.

Shockingly enough, it's Miller who first says something.

“Okay, either you guys are effing with us, or Clarke's pregnant,” he says, avoiding bad words because Adeline will definitely repeat them in front of her grandmother.

“Effing!” she screams and Bellamy isn't even surprised anymore. The kid never stops talking and learning new words. Her favorite is ‘Donald’s’ because she's never quite been able to master McDonald's and her favorite food is french fries.

“Clarke's definitely pregnant,” Bellamy deadpans as he hands Adeline back the toy she threw off the couch.

“This is how you decided to tell us?!” Octavia exclaims.

“I didn't want to say anything but...” Raven pats her stomach a few times and Clarke turns her head so Adeline won't see and sticks her tongue out at her best friend.

Adeline likes to touch Clarke's belly as it becomes noticeable. She'll tell anyone who listens that there is a baby in there. She also loves pointing to herself and screaming the word ‘sister’. When the baby first kicks, Adeline looks at Clarke's belly with the most perplexed expression and Bellamy has to hide his laughter behind his hand.

Adeline is even more confused when the baby gets the hiccups and Clarke's belly starts bouncing.

The gender reveal party is bigger than it was with Adeline. Mostly because all their friends are betting on whether it will be a boy or girl. They did it with Adeline, but this time Clarke and Bellamy know about it.

They get a cake made with pink or blue frosting inside and they'll know the gender when they cut into it.

Bellamy's elated when the frosting is pink. Mostly because he wanted another girl, but also because he knows Miller bet on a boy and Bellamy just loves fucking with his best friend.

“Adeline, do you want a baby sister?” Octavia asks as she bounces her niece on her hip.

Adeline looks very serious for a second before turning to Clarke. “She like Barbies?” she asks.

Everyone laughs at the question. The only thing that matters to two year olds are Barbies apparently.

“Maybe,” Clarke says. “Are you going to share them with her?”

Adeline is still trying to grasp the concept of sharing, she's not quite sure why someone else would want _her_ toys.

“Maybe,” is her answer.

She forgets all about sharing her dolls when her daddy puts a piece of cake in front of her.

This baby comes two weeks before her due date, and Octavia has to rush over in the middle of the night to stay with Adeline while Clarke and Bellamy head to the hospital.

Kennedy Claire comes into the world with a head of black hair to contrast the sandy blonde of her sister.

Somehow, Adeline starts calling her sister K.C. (probably Raven’s doing), but that's what sticks. She does indeed like Barbies, meaning she doesn't scream when Adeline places dolls in her swing and starts talking in funny voices.

K.C. is a total daddy’s girl, happiest when she's in Bellamy’s arms. Clarke can't really complain. It's pretty adorable watching Bellamy dance around the kitchen with K.C. in a sling as he cooks dinner. She does, however, love it when her momma sings her to sleep. Adeline will sometimes join in, singing the line about Papa buying her a diamond ring.

K.C. learns to talk a lot sooner than her sister did, shouting full sentences at fourteen months. And by now, she's over being a daddy’s girl in favor of her Aunt Octavia.

Both the girls are napping one day (thank the gods they both went down at the same time for this is truly a miracle) so Clarke and Bellamy take the opportunity to relax in bed.

“Do you want any more kids?” Clarke asks, turning her face so she can see him from where she lays with her head on his shoulder.

“Three wouldn't be so bad,” Bellamy says.

“Oh don't sound so excited,” Clarke says sarcastically as she pokes his side.

He laughs, “We can have as many little Blakes as you want.”

“What about what you want?”

“I'm not the one who has to push them out of my vagina,” he reminds her. “I'd be happy either way.”

“Raven thinks we should have six kids.”

“What? Why?”

“She says that's the perfect amount to start a Blake-Griffin family band,” Clarke says.

“Of course she would say that. She just wants to justify getting our kids a drum set for Christmas.”

“I told her we’d throw it away if she did. Us Blakes value sleep too much to buy our kids a drum set.”

Bellamy get this huge grin on his face and Clarke sits up, looking at him skeptically. “What?” she asks.

“You called yourself a Blake,” he says.

“Don't get too excited, I'm still not changing my name,” she says, but she's smiling too.

“I know. Clarke Blake just sounds weird, I agree. But you've never said that before.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy’s waist and leans her head back down on his shoulder.

“I became a Blake the minute Octavia declared me one of her best friends freshman year of college.”

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that.”

She rolls her eyes, “What do you want me to say? That I became a Blake when I fell in love with you?”

“Much better.”

“You're such a dork.”

When Octavia gets married later that year, Adeline and K.C. are her flower girls. They get a kick out of running down the aisle throwing flower petals everywhere. Adeline insisted she get to throw glitter too, and Octavia couldn't deny her that. Not when she said pretty please.

Bellamy is more than a little glad that Octavia decided on a small wedding in the woods because, well, he's a teacher and Clarke's a nurse. They really don't make enough to pay for the destination wedding he'd always assumed his sister would have. He would have done it for her, though. Anything to see that joyous smile on his baby sister’s face when she has her first dance with Lincoln.

A year later, Octavia and Lincoln invite Clarke and Bellamy out for dinner. Raven seemed eager to watch her two favorite girls for the night, and their parents are more than happy for the chance at a night out.

They try to hide the fact that Clarke declines a glass of wine by saying she's driving them home. But then Octavia declines as well and the two women engage in a sort of staring contest that their husbands are oblivious too as they sip their beers.

“No way,” Clarke says dubiously.

“No way,” Octavia says, eyebrows raising.

“No. Way,” Clarke says again. Bellamy looks at her questioningly, but she's apparently ignoring him in that moment.

“Seven?” Octavia asks.

“Seven!” Clarke exclaims. “Seven?”

Octavia nods with the biggest smile on her face, “Seven.”

“Okay what is happening right now?” Bellamy asks.

“I'm not sure we want to know...” Lincoln says.

Clarke and Octavia just smile at each other, keeping everything between the two of them.

“What was that with you and Octavia?” Bellamy asks when they get in the car after dinner.

“I can't tell you.”

“Why not?” he whines.

“Not mine to tell.”

“Meany,” he grumbles.

“You're not five, Bellamy. You have a better vocabulary than Adeline,” Clarke says, trying not to laugh. She's halfway sure her husband is way past tipsy.

“Maybe I wanna be five.”

“Have fun with that,” Clarke reaches over to pat his knee. She thought she would regret letting Bellamy have all those beers, but she definitely doesn't.

When they get back home, he tries to kiss her while they're watching tv and she just shakes her head. “I'm not kissing you while you're drunk.”

“Why not? It's not like you can get more pregnant than you already are,” he laughs at his own joke and Clarke can't help but laugh along. He's such a happy drunk.

“Go get a glass of water and a snack. I'll kiss you when you sober up,” she tells him.

He heads into the kitchen and Clarke follows him, not trusting him to not make a mess. He gets a bag of popcorn from the cabinet and throws it in the microwave.

“You think this one will be a boy?” he asks, his hand resting on Clarke's nonexistent baby bump.

“I don't know. You seem to favor the X chromosome, babe.”

“Chromosome,” he whispers like he's never heard the word before.

“Do you want a boy?” she asks, shaking the popcorn into a bowl after it's done.

“I want popcorn,” he says.

“Glad to know you've got your priorities straight.”

The next week, Clarke goes to the first ultrasound by herself since Bellamy has meeting all afternoon about the new curriculum for honors classes.

When he gets home later that night, Adeline and K.C. run at him and cling to his legs as he walks towards the kitchen.

“When did my shoes get so heavy?” he asks, using that exaggerated voice he always uses with the girls.

They both giggle as he drags them along.

Clarke's in the kitchen getting dinner ready, Adeline insists on what she calls ‘squishy chicken nuggets’ (which are really just regular chicken nuggets that Clarke cooks in the microwave rather than the oven) and K.C. does whatever her big sister does so squishy chicken nuggets it is.

“How'd it go?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke pulls something out of the back pocket of her jeans and smacks it down on the counter.

Bellamy picks it up and realizes it's a sonogram. He gives Clarke a confused state and she smirks at him.

“Count how many blobs you see,” she tells him.

He studies the sonogram for a moment before realizing what she's referencing.

“Twins?” he whispers, why is he whispering?

She nods and goes back to washing some grapes to go along with the squishy chicken nuggets.

“One more she said, three kids will be great she said!” Bellamy says, throwing his hands in the air.

\---

Bellamy’s not sure why Clarke has been on the phone with his sister for more than a half hour, but he really needs her to come back into the living room. She's playing Princess Tiana and there is just no way Ariel, Jasmine, and Cinderella can go to the ball without Tiana. Their ponies are starting to get restless.

“Tiana needs to come back!” Adeline sighs. “They're going to miss the plane and be late to Elsa’s coronation!”

“Well where is the coronation? Maybe our horses can take us there,” Bellamy suggests.

“No daddy, the coronation is in Manila. The horses can't run that far,” Adeline insists.

K.C. nods and rolls her eyes as if saying ‘duh dad’ as she pulls off Ariel’s tail and velcros on her dress.

“Anna and Elsa aren't from the Philippines, Adeline,” he says. “How would Elsa use her powers there?”

“Well... Then the plane is going to the North Pole,” Adeline amends.

Clarke comes back into the living room and sits beside Bellamy on the floor. “Everyone is coming over for dinner on Wednesday,” she tells him. “Octavia and I set it all up.”

“That's great, Tiana. But now we have to catch our plane to the North Pole for Elsa’s coronation,” Bellamy says with a straight face. This is serious business, Elsa is becoming queen and Clarke is making dinner plans.

On Wednesday, Clarke tugs on one of Bellamy's hoodies because it's twins and she's a lot bigger than she was with Adeline or K.C., but they're telling everyone tonight so soon she can wear her maternity clothes again.

As soon as Octavia gets to their house, she and Clarke go into the kitchen together. Bellamy wonders what is up with them lately, but pushes that aside when K.C. drags him and Miller to play Star Wars. Uncle Jasper got her a light saber for her fourth birthday and she's not allowed to hang out with Uncle Jasper anymore without adult supervision. Clarke's still a little mad he showed their (at the time) three year old daughter Return of the Jedi. But K.C. likes to pretend she's Luke Skywalker and it's pretty adorable so she sort of lets it slide.

Miller is about to be saved from Jabba (Bellamy will probably tease him later about pretending to be Princess Leia) when Octavia and Clarke enter the room.

Octavia clasps her hands in front of her chest like she's doing yoga and clears her throat, “Friends and Jedi, I think you all know why we called you here this evening.”

K.C. plops down onto her father's chest (of course he is Han Solo, lying on the floor because he's still blind and unable to save Princess Leia at this time), and listens intently to her aunt.

“We're pregnant,” Clarke and Octavia say in unison.

Bellamy's eyes go wide, “Is this what that whole seven thing was about at dinner a few weeks ago?”

“Yep,” Octavia says. “We were both seven weeks at the time.”

“So you guys have the same due date?” Raven asks.

“Sure do,” Octavia answers as she goes to sit beside Lincoln on the couch.

“But the cousins probably won't have the same birthday,” Clarke starts. “I probably won't make it to forty weeks because I'm having twins.”

“Holy sh- cow,” Raven says, saving herself at the last second.

“Twins?” Miller asks with a laugh as he pats Bellamy’s ankle. “Good luck, Han Solo.”

“You know he actually did have twins,” Jasper offers.

“Oh great. Thanks Jas, give Bel another reason to insist he's Han and call me Princess again,” Clarke groans as she sits on the love seat next to Raven.

Adeline climbs onto her lap and grabs a piece of Clarke’s hair to braid, “But you are a princess, mommy.”

“What about Raven, does she gets to be a princess too?” Clarke asks.

“No. She can be the blacksmith. She makes all the swords for the prince and princess to use,” Adeline explains.

“I’ll take it,” Raven says. “Hey kid, what are Monty and Jasper?”

She leans closer to Raven and whispers, “They’re just crazy.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Raven nods.

Since they announced their pregnancies at the same time, Clarke and Octavia saw no point in having separate gender reveal parties. This time they’ve got balloons filled with different colored confetti. They had to get a little creative in Clarke’s case, so if the twins are a boy and a girl, purple confetti will be inside the balloon. Raven filled the balloons for them because she has the best poker face and won’t blab to anyone.

“Alright, green balloon for the Woods baby, and orange for the Blake baby,” Raven says, handing each couple their balloon.

K.C. tries to grab the pen from Clarke’s hands, looking angry that she’s too short to reach it.

“Do you want to pop it K.C.?” Clarke asks and she nods.

Bellamy bends down to be level with his daughter as she takes the pen from Clarke’s hands.

“On three K.C., okay?” he waits until she nods to continue. “One, two, three!”

K.C. pokes the balloon with the pen and shrieks when pink confetti falls at her feet.

Bellamy stares at the pile of pink on the ground, mouth open in shock and disbelief. “Raven, are you sure?”

“Oh yeah, big Blake. Have fun with four daughters,” she pats his shoulder and he can tell she’s trying not to laugh.

Four girl. Four kids, all under eight years old, all girls. Bellamy can do this. He can do anything with Clarke by his side.

“I’m gonna have even more sisters?” Adeline asks.

“Now you’ll have three,” Bellamy tells her.

“Why don’t I have any brothers? Mia from school has a brother...”

Bellamy sits down and pulls Adeline onto his lap, “You know when you reach into a bag of chex mix and you don’t know what you’re going to get? It’s like that, you don’t know if a baby is going to be a boy or girl at first.”

Adeline gets a gleam in her eye and Bellamy knows exactly what that means. His daughter thinks she’s a comedian, and she looks just like this right before she tells a joke.

“So my baby sisters are gonna be pretzels?”

Bellamy taps her nose and smiles, “Exactly.”

K.C. comes running over, excitedly shouting about how her new cousin is going to be a boy. Bellamy looks over to his sister and can’t help but smile at the elated look on her face. She’s sitting with Clarke on the couch, wearing one of those maternity dresses that is all bunched at the sides to make it look like her bump is bigger than it actually is. They’re both twenty weeks along and if you didn’t know Octavia was pregnant, you might not know. Her bump is just barely there, while Clarke’s is... Well... Bigger. Not that Bellamy, or anyone for that matter, would say anything in the like.

Bellamy is pretty darn happy in that moment.

\---

When Clarke enters the third trimester with the twins, they ask Adeline and K.C. for name suggestions. They, of course, anticipated that K.C. would want to name the babies Sparkle and Bubbles (her two favorite words). But they didn't expect Adeline to suggest Sophia.

Clarke loves it and can't think of a reason not to use the name.

Well, that's one name down. One to go.

Clarke has lunch with Octavia later that week and she's sure the glare on her face is not entirely hidden by her glass of iced tea. Of course Octavia is the pregnant woman who only carries in her belly. Meanwhile, Clarke's cheeks are comparable to chipmunks and her feet don't fit into any of her old shoes at the moment.

“I hate you,” Clarke says when Octavia sits down across from her.

“What? Why?”

“Look at you! I didn't even look that good with Adeline.”

“What are you talking about? You still look fantastic,” Octavia says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Fantastic for a small bus,” Clarke grumbles.

“You're having twins, Clarke.”

Clarke shakes her head and takes another sip of her tea, “This is what I get. I should have listened when you and Bellamy insisted morning runs were the best thing ever back in college.”

“No, you shouldn't have. Need I remind you I was your roommate freshman year, you were not a morning person. I think joining Bel and I would have made you worse,” she laughs.

Their waiter stops by, a teenage boy who stares too long at their rounded stomachs, their table to take their orders.

“So I actually wanted your input on names,” Clarke says once he walks away.

“Seriously?” Octavia raises an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Clarke says with a nod. “Adeline came up with Sophia and I'm just in love with that, but I'm stuck for baby B.”

“I've always liked the name Hannah,” Octavia suggests. Clarke scowls into her roll and Octavia laughs. “Okay so not Hannah. What about Emily? Emily Blake sounds pretty cute.”

“Emily and Sophia Blake, has a nice ring to it,” Clarke agrees.

“You guys got middle names yet?”

“I was thinking Sophia Marie. My mom will happy with that, Marie is practically the middle name of every woman in our family...”

“Not you though,” Octavia points out.

“I don't have a middle name. Mom thought that was hip or some bullshit.”

Octavia rolls her eyes, a reoccurring expression when someone talks about Abby. “Well I like Sophia Marie. It's pretty.”

“What about you guys? Got any names yet?” Clarke asks.

“I like Jeremiah. Jeremiah Richard maybe...”

“So you guys are setting your son up to be a jock?” Clarke teases.

“Definitely.”

\---

The first thought that runs through Bellamy’s head when he's woken up in the middle of the night is panic. _Are the girls okay? Is someone crying? Did someone have a nightmare?_

Then he hears Clarke, breathing heavily as she runs a hand over her extremely large belly.

“Everything okay?” he asks cautiously, resting a hand on her arm.

She nods, “Pretty sure it's just Braxton Hicks.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Just go back to sleep, it's fine.”

Bellamy gives her a nod and lays back on his pillow. He watches Clarke for a while because he knows his wife probably better than he knows himself. And he knows how stubborn she is, especially when she needs help.

“You two need to settle down in there,” Clarke whispers after a while. “Both of you are going to be as smart as your sisters, so you need to make it to thirty seven weeks, at least. You hear me?”

He smiles to himself as she finally lays back down, tugging on his arm until he pulls her into his chest.

\---

“Your sister may have gotten straight A’s from seventh to twelfth grade,” Clarke says a she throws herself down on the couch next to Bellamy, “but she’s not exactly the brightest bulb in the utility closet...”

He chuckles and closes the book he was reading, he’s pretty sure this conversation will be good. “Why do you say that?”

“Two words; home birth.” Clarke looks so disgusted that Bellamy can’t help but laugh. “She’s got herself a dula. She wants a fucking water birth, Bellamy! She needs help...”

“Is that what you guys were talking about on the phone?” he asks, taking Clarke’s hand in his and spinning her wedding ring around her finger.

“Yeah. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was pretty insistent. I mean I know you Blakes are weird, but this is just too much...”

“You’re a Blake too, Princess,” he reminds her.

“And I know I’m weird. But at least I know the benefits of modern medicine and the wonders of the epidural.”

He sighs with a smile on his face, “Clarke, I learned a long time ago that you cannot tell Octavia what to do.”

“And I learned about seven years ago that having a baby is not too fun.” She looks over his shoulder with her thinking face on. “Actually I probably learned that way more than seven years ago... I’ve seen a lot of women give birth...”

It’s moments like these that Bellamy realizes he fucking loves his wife, like a whole lot. Sometimes he can’t quite believe that she’s real and that she actually loves him too.

He places his hand on her cheek and directs her gaze back to him. She stares at him for a moment before bringing her fingers to graze his cheek. “What happened here?” she asks, noticing a cut near his jaw.

“Shaving,” he answers. “Octavia?”

“Oh right!” she shakes her head as if to clear it and Bellamy chuckles. “You think she's crazy right?”

“I've thought that since she turned six.”

“You are no help,” Clarke says.

She tries to stand from the couch, but she's eight months pregnant with twins so that doesn't exactly work.

“Who's no help now?” Bellamy asks as he helps her up.

She glares at him, “Don't act so smug, it's your kids I'm carrying.”

“And for that, I love you. But I can still love you, just... smugly.”

“You're smugly,” she says with a pout.

“What does- that doesn't even make sense!” he calls after her as she walks down the hall.

“You're face doesn't even make sense!”

\---

Bellamy is helping the girls hang their ornaments on the tree while Clarke supervises from her comfy spot on the couch. He knows Clarke will come back after the girls are asleep and rearrange all the ornaments (since they are heavily clustered towards the bottom of the tree where the a certain six and four year old can reach).

He lifts K.C. up to hang an ornament towards the top of the tree when he hears Clarke take a sharp breath in. He quickly looks over at her to see her sitting there with her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Once K.C. is settled back on the ground, he tells her and Adeline to go play in the other room.

“You okay?” he asks, sitting beside Clarke on the couch.

“I think it's time to call Raven.”

\---

As soon as Raven gets to their house, Clarke and Bellamy head for the hospital.

Giving birth is pretty routine at this point, so they like to think. They've done this enough times to know what's what.

Sophia Marie is born six minutes before her sister, Emily Elizabeth. Since they were born in the early house of the morning, their sisters don't get to come meet them until much later.

K.C. has never seen a baby this small, and Adeline was too little to remember when her sister was born, so they both look at the babies in awe.

Bellamy kneels in front of K.C. to rest Emily in her arms (he's actually still holding her, but no harm in letting the four year old think she's doing it herself). Adeline stands beside the chair, smiling down at her new baby sister.

“She was in momma’s tummy?” K.C. asks, looking at her daddy through her incredibly long lashes.

“Yeah,” Bellamy replies quietly. “Just like you were before you were born.”

“How did I fit in there?”

Bellamy smiles, “You were tiny, just like they are.”

Adeline walks over to Clarke’s bed, sitting beside her to make a silly face at Sophia.

“Are you happy that you got to pick her name?” Clarke asks.

She nods.

“You know, your dad got to pick his sister's name too.”

“He did?” Adeline’s eyes widen as she smiles at her mother.

“Yeah, so you're just like him.”

When Raven comes in to take the older girls back home, she whispers to Clarke that they almost have enough to form the band. Clarke just laughs and rolls her eyes.

Surprisingly, when the babies come home, the house is actually quieter than it was before. Usually, K.C. and Adeline would be running around, making all kinds of noise. But now they're both content watching their baby sisters sleep in their swings. It's the cutest thing. They ask if all the babies do is sleep, and giggle when their father tells them that they sleep all day so they can grow as big as the trees.

Clarke and Bellamy assume the novelty of the babies will wear off after a few days and the girls will realize that Sophia and Emily cry, a lot. But they just seem excited. They love racing to get Clarke Sophia’s favorite pacifier, or watch Bellamy burp Emily after Clarke feeds her. They try to help out, but there is only so much a four year old and a six year old can do. So they settle for making silly faces at the babies.

Emily and Sophia are two weeks old when Octavia goes into labor. Bellamy goes to the hospital (that's right, Octavia decided against the home birth. even though she's still doing this without an epidural...) to meet his nephew while Clarke stays home with the girls.

Bellamy's been gone for hours and normally Clarke would be mad, but things are going surprisingly well at home. K.C. and Emily are napping while Clarke sits at the table watching Adeline draw a picture for her cousin. Sophia is being a little fussy, but Clarke knows that she just wants to be held.

There aren't too many times Clarke can say this, living in a house with Bellamy and four little girls she's honestly surprised she can say this at all, but everything is pretty calm right now. Christmas music is playing softly from Clarke's phone- Adeline is absolutely obsessed with Santa Baby- Sophia isn't screaming and neither is Emily, and K.C. is actually napping. This is a rare occurrence, especially since her father is on winter break. There are just too many piggyback rides to get from him to possibly nap, what could Clarke possibly be thinking? She can't blame Bellamy though. He goes to work each morning before any of the girls are even up, so Clarke is the one who gets them ready for daycare and school. And she's the one to be home with them while she cooks dinner. Bellamy covers post-dinner playtime and bedtime, though. Story time is always more fun with him anyways.

And since the twins were born, things have been crazy as they always are with newborns. Today must be a gift from the gods. Or, well, an extra gift. Her girls are really the only ones she'll ever need.

Bellamy's not a gift though. She had to work for that one, he was not given to her and she was not given to him. He's more like a prize, the sense of security you get after winning a war (because the beginning of their friendship was just that; a war).

It's just strange to think that she's known Bellamy for 14 years... The asshole older brother of her first college roommate, that's where he started. At the time, she was an angry and somewhat pretentious 18 year old so she's not much room to talk.

And now, they're the Blakes. They've got four beautiful and hilarious daughters who are the light of their lives.

K.C. is a bit grumpy after her nap since her dad was there when she fell asleep and now he's gone. So Clarke is thankful when he sends her a selfie he took with itty bitty Jeremiah. The angle of the photo is extremely awkward, Bellamy is holding the camera practically above his head to avoid moving Jeremiah around too much, but the smile on Bellamy’s smile is goofy and bright and Clarke saves the selfie immediately. K.C. gets a kick out of it too, giggling at how silly her daddy is.

Clarke hates to be the parent that sticks her kids in front of the tv to distract them, but you'd be amazed at the powers of Disney movies to get her girls to leave her alone long enough to cook some dinner. It felt like an Annie's mac and cheese sort of night to everyone in the Blake household, so that's what she's making.

She's feeding Emily while the older girls eat their dessert of snowman shaped sugar cookies when Bellamy gets home. He gives Adeline and K.C. a kiss to the forehead before cradling Sophia in his arms.

“How's Octavia doing?” Clarke asks, briefly looking away from Emily to glance at Bellamy.

He smiles, “Good, she's obviously tired. But she and Lincoln are so happy, and Jeremiah is just the sweetest little thing.”

“That's great. We all loved that picture you sent.”

“I thought you might,” he chuckles softly as he brushes his pinky against Sophia’s cheek. “How'd everything go here?”

\---

The six of them go visit Jeremiah and his parents when he is a month old. He's a very noisy baby, which Adeline and K.C. are not used to. Sophia is fussy sometimes but that's usually her crying or whining. Jeremiah just wants to be heard and it makes them all laugh.

It gets harder for Clarke to go back to work after her maternity leave ends, but she still has the end of the day to look forward to. When she picks Adeline up from school and she comes running out of the building to hug her mom. When she walks into K.C.’s classroom and sees her face light up at the sight of her. When Sophia and Emily snuggle into her arms before she buckles them in to their car seats.

The twins are five month old when Clarke gets the flu. It sucks because Bellamy has to take a few days off work to watch them since she can't. And she feels like crap so that's never good.

It doesn't even occur to her that she might be pregnant. Because with the girls, she just knew. Of course, they were trying with Adeline so she knew pretty much _the second_ it happened. But she felt like she seemed to know, or at least suspect it a little. And it's actually Raven who even brings it up at all.

Clarke's laying on the bathroom floor with a cool washcloth on her forehead. Raven is on speaker.

“So how are my future guitar player and bassist doing today?” That's what she calls Sophia and Emily. She's never really dropped the band thing, even though they're in their thirties now. She holds onto the hope.

“They're good. Bel is watching them now while I lay here dying.”

“Ah there she is! Melodramatic Clarke, good to hear from you again!”

“I will come to your apartment and puke on you,” Clarke deadpans.

“Gross,” Raven says. “So when are you and big Blake going to give me the final members of my band?”

“Not for a while, Rae. They'd be like Irish twins... Or I guess Irish triplets, since the twins are already twins... But still, Soph and Emily are only five months, I'd like to just enjoy them while they are still pudgy and squacky.”

“Squacky?” Raven asks.

“You don't have kids, so you don't know the joys of them learning how to make sounds. They repeat any sound you make, it's amazing.”

“You were sort of made to be a mom, you know.”

“Yeah...” Clarke says dreamily.

When she was younger, Clarke thought she might have one or two kids, but now she couldn't imagine her life without a whole crew of them. She's sort of addicted.

And that's when it hits her.

She never had bad morning sickness with any of the girls. It was the worst with K.C., but only when she smelled certain things did it get really bad. She's not used to this, so she didn't know to look for it. And now she's chastising herself because she is a nurse, she should be smarter than this.

She can't ask Raven to bring her a test, she's too proud to let Raven win this so soon. So of course she calls O. She comes over after leaving Jeremiah with his father and  brings over three because apparently Octavia wants to be really sure. Clarke swears her to secrecy no matter the results. She needs to be the one to tell Bellamy that four may or may not be five soon.

Wow... Five kids... That's... Like a lot.

Two minutes doesn't seem like much time, but it's enough time for Clarke to get totally invested in having just one more. She feels weird comparing her children to chips, but that's what this feels like. She gets the taste for one, tells herself that's enough, but ends up having more and more.

She tells Octavia to look because she's too anxious to do it herself. And when she sees the shock and happiness on her sister in law’s face, she just starts laughing. All her emotions come out in a watery laugh; happiness, excitement, nervousness, anticipation.

Clarke sees Octavia out when she leaves, and then goes to sit with Bellamy at the table. He is doing some work on his computer and barely looks away to smile at her.

“You feeling better?” he asks when she puts her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so,” she takes deep breath. “So umm, I think there is something we need to talk about...”

“What is it?” he asks.

“Bel I'm pregnant.”

“What else is new,” he says, not looking away from whatever he’s typing.

Clarke pokes his side and laughs, “No I’m serious.”

“Did you know that, with the addition of this pregnancy, you will have been pregnant for like three years of your life?” he finally looks at her and is smiling.

“Three years? That doesn’t seem right...” she does the math in her head and her eyes widen when she realizes that he’s right. “Dang... that’s a long time...”

“So, we’re really going to have another baby?” he asks, sounding so hopeful and adorable that Clarke can’t help but kiss him.

“We’re going to have another baby.”

In hindsight, they should have waited a little longer to tell their kids that they are going to have a new baby brother or sister. They made it to two months without any of the girls finding out, but K.C. found one of the pictures from the ultrasound and asked what it was. And they couldn’t not tell her. So of course the first chance she got, K.C. told her Uncle Miller and Uncle Monty the exciting news.

From there, Monty told Jasper, Miller told Raven, and Octavia actually kept it quiet until she knew that everyone else knew. Poor Lincoln was the last to know.

No one is really surprised, all their friends just make jokes about it. So nothing out of the ordinary.

With this baby, there are no bets about the gender. Everyone has agrees that it’s a girl. Raven says that an all girl band is way cooler anyways, and Miller thinks it’s funny to see his best friend outnumbered by girls six to one.

Bellamy and Clarke decide to wait until the baby is born to find out the gender, mostly just to piss off their friends. Raven tries to bribe Clarke to find out by offering to drop the whole band thing and not buy the kids a drum set, but her request is denied.

Clarke is seven months along when the twins turn one. Bellamy is on winter break yet again and has been enjoying his time at home with all the girls. On Emily and Sophia’s actual birthday, Bellamy loads all the girls into the car and drives to the hospital to pick Clarke up from work. However, he did have to make a stop at Starbucks first because Adeline and K.C. wanted some hot chocolate.

He also couldn’t resist getting cake pops for the birthday girls. They just look too cute with frosting and sprinkles all over their faces...

Clarke can see them all bounding up before they see her. Bellamy carrying a baby on each hip, warning Adeline and K.C. not to run too far ahead of him. She also sees the looks they get as they walk down the hallway. She wishes the twins didn’t have food all over their faces, but also knows that people aren’t looking at them. Only a few of her colleagues have ever met Bellamy, so it is quite funny to see their reactions to him now. And who wouldn’t look hot carrying her kids. They’re just that cute, they can make anyone look better.

“Oh my goodness, look at my birthday girls!” Clarke says when Bellamy finally makes it to her. She takes Sophia from him and wipes some sprinkles from her chubby cheeks. “Did daddy get you some cake?”

“Tell momma that you got a cake pop,” Bellamy says. He brushes hair off Emily’s forehead before looking to Clarke. “We just had to make a hot chocolate stop before we came here, and the cake pops were right there...”

“Oh you just had to stop for hot chocolate, is that right?” Clarke says with a smirk.

Bellamy chuckles, “You know, I am going to wear myself pretty thin being wrapped around the fingers of five little girls.”

Clarke just laughs, their friends aren’t the only ones assuming it’s a girl.

“Momma, are we gonna eat ice cream at home?” K.C. asks, tugging on Clarke’s scrub bottoms.

“Yeah we get ice cream on our birthdays...” Adeline chimes in.

“You guys want to eat ice cream when it’s cold outside?” Clarke scrunches up her face to make the girls laugh. “You’re crazy.”

“I bet you guys will get some ice cream at Jeremiah’s birthday party,” Bellamy says.

“But not Emily and Sophia’s?” Adeline asks.

He shakes his head, “You helped momma make their cake remember?”

They both nod in agreement, apparently satisfied for now.

When they get home, all the girls start getting impatient. They all want there cake and don’t understand why they have to eat their dinner first. The whining stops, however, when a heavily frosted piece of cake is placed on the table in front of them. Emily opts to forgo use of a spoon and use her fists to eat her cake. Sophia is having none of that and continuously tries to hand her sister her own spoon.

Adeline and K.C. want to help them open their presents, but Clarke and Bellamy try to remind them that they will have their own presents to open on Christmas. They only concede when Bellamy ties their hair up with the big bows from the twins presents.

Jeremiah does indeed have ice cream at his party. Bellamy knows his sister, and ice cream is her favorite treat. She will eat it at any occasion, so her son’s first birthday is just perfect for that. Even if it is the middle of December and freezing outside.

The party is a blast. Jeremiah and the twins have the best time with all their new toys, even though Jeremiah tries to break them all.

\---

Clarke loves Valentine’s Day. And it is even better when she’s pregnant. All the chocolate and candy she wants, she’s pretty sure this is what heaven is. Even if she feels fifteen months pregnant and can’t really get up off the couch anymore, chocolate. Adeline seems to love it too, since she shares her mother’s sweet tooth.

Bellamy loves Fridays. And since this Valentine’s Day happens to fall on a Friday, he’s pretty hyped about it.

When he gets home from work, the living room is a mess. Toys are all over the floor, there are candy wrappers near the trashcan, and the girls are all lounging on the couch watching tv.

He gives Clarke a look when she finally notices him in the doorway.

“What? Not like I can bend down to clean up the toys...” she says.

“You’re just lucky I love you,” Bellamy kisses her forehead as he walks upstairs to put his things in their bedroom.

Sophia is staring at him when he gets back to the living room, so he lifts her into his lap as he settles onto the couch beside Clarke.

“What are we watching?” he asks.

“ _Tangled_ ,” Clarke answers. “Perfect Valentine’s Day movie if you asked me.”

The twins are asleep by the time the movie is over, so Bellamy carries them both to their room. Adeline and K.C. insist they are not tired and continue to play with their toys for a little while longer. When bedtime rolls around, Bellamy promises a big story and races the girls to their room. He comes back downstairs once they’re both asleep and sits beside Clarke once again.

“We’re going to have another one soon,” Clarke says. She takes Bellamy’s hand and places it on her belly.

“I never pictured myself having five kids. Before I met you, I wasn’t sure I wanted kids at all.”

“And then you met me and thought ‘god what a bitch who would want to have kids with her?’” Clarke laughs.

“I mean, I definitely wanted the first step of that process...”

“Yeah I remember how horny you were, sweetheart,” she pats his leg and he laughs.

“My first thought when I met you was that you were beautiful. But, you know, hating each other sort of got in the way of all that.”

“We were the worst back in college... I’m surprised Octavia didn’t set us up sooner just to get us to stop fighting all the time.”

Bellamy shrugs, “Maybe she did... Maybe she had been trying all along and when Raven finally started helping her that’s when her plan finally worked...”

“We haven’t even thought about name yet, Bel. And I am literally about to pop,” Clarke reminds him.

“Are we still pretending you don’t know the gender?”

“What? I don’t-”

“Princess,” Bellamy interrupts. “I know you.”

Clarke sighs and drops her head to rest against Bellamy’s chest, “Fine. I know. But I made it all the way to eight months without finding out...”

“And?”

She looks up at him with the smallest smile on her face.

“It’s a girl,” she breathes.

“What else is new,” he jokes.

She giggles and her nose scrunches up, making Bellamy’s grin grow even wider.

“What about the name Anne?” he suggests after a moment.

“Sounds more like a middle name to me...”

“Then what about Gabriella?”

“I don’t want to think of all the High School Musical jokes Jasper would make,” Clarke shakes her head. “Man our friends are a bunch of nerds.”

“Very true. Do you have any suggestions?”

“What about Lucy? Or Penelope?” she says.

“Penelope... I like that.”

“Penelope Anne,” Clarke says. “Penelope Anne Blake.”

As if on cue, Clarke places her hand on her belly and winces.

“What, what was that?” Bellamy asks quickly.

“This is the fourth time this has happened, why do you still ask that?” she says with a laugh. “Penelope’s ready.”

When they call Raven to come watch the girls, she jokes that she will only come if they tell her if the baby is a boy or a girl. Clarke counters by saying she will give godmother status to Monty if she doesn’t get her skinny ass in her car right now and come over.

She shows up a few minutes later with Jasper, apparently they were marathoning the _Fast and Furious_ movies and Jasper would not let Raven leave without him.

Soon there is a group chat, started by Jasper, and all their friends are guessing gender and names. Sometimes their friends can be a little too competitive... It’s probably not healthy.

Penelope is born ten hours after after her parents arrive at the hospital, and she is the smallest of all five girls. She’s quiet too, only screaming for a short time until she was placed in her mother’s arms.

Bellamy has been here four times before. Four different births, five incredible daughters. Each time he is amazed and completely shocked by what he feels. When Adeline was born, it felt like he was on top of the world while holding it in his arms at the same time. It was such an incredible day that he thought nothing could ever beat it. The way he and Clarke (almost) seamlessly adjusted to being a family made him feel more accomplished than he ever had before. Then going back to the hospital for K.C.’s birth, he thought he would be calmer, be more ready. But there is no way to get used to your child being born. It felt like he was a first time dad all over again.

He had no illusions about the twins’ birth. They are twins after all. He knew it would be different with them. It felt to him that his heart was already too full after letting in Clarke and Adeline and K.C., but unsurprisingly to him Emily and Sophia were welcomed immediately. And now Penelope has squeezed herself in there too.

He always sort of knew he would be a good dad, he didn’t totally screw up his sister after all. But now he's got five kids and any doubt he had left flew out the window when Emily and Sophia were born. It also doesn't hurt that he's got a partner as great as Clarke in this.

Which is another thing that still amazes him. He knew she was beautiful since the first time he saw her. He's thought that every day since. She was beautiful when she yelled at him for being a stupid asshole. She was beautiful when she woke up beside him after their first time together. She was beautiful the day they got married and the day after that when she woke up with day old mascara all around her eyes and a rats nest of hair on top of her head.

But as she holds Penelope now, or when she plays with the older girls after dinner, she's even more beautiful to him.

He is one lucky man to have such a great family. 

**Author's Note:**

> (in case you didn't know, the title is the age Bellamy was when each of his daughters were born)


End file.
